Riding the Wave
by JJbad
Summary: Iruka goes on a mission. Sadly not all missions go accouding to plan.


Title : Riding the Wave

Raiting: PG/13 ish

Summary: Iruka goes on a mission with unexpected results.

Warnings: Death Fic.Slight mention of Kakashi obsessed Iruka at the end. So if that bothers you run...

A/N: I'm going to post this just because alot of people have been suggesting me to post the sequel to this fice here. I'll post "Changing Tides" sometime later this week. So if you like the direction of this fic please review and look out for the sequel. Also feel free to comment.

Riding the Wave

Damn her! Why couldn't she just let him do what he wanted, for once? He wasn't someone to question authority, but the one time he had asked for something it didn't go exactly as planned. All he wanted was just a simple solo mission outside the village of Konoha. Something away from everyone where he could use those few techniques he learned long ago without being questioned, a field where his secrets would be kept hidden, for dead ninja told no tells.

Growling to himself he strafed right and jumped into another tree to elude the attack thrown at him. Glancing to his left he spotted one of his teammates. He was new to the Chunin ranks and you can tell his lack of experience by the sheen of sweat on his face and the nervous look, sometimes Iruka wondered who they let go on missions, let alone go on to be a Chunin. Then again it wasn't everyday Missing Nin came and attacked you while you were drying clothes from the rain.

A whistling sound and now a sharp pain in his right arm. '_Great, now I'm bleeding this mission just keeps getting better and better._' He thought bitterly. His teammate looked at him somewhat shocked and he just flashed a nod in their direction and kept jumping. His other teammate or rather late teammate was far behind back at the camp where they were supposed to be staying for the night because of the rain before this surprise attack.

Rain, should he blame the rain for this situation? If it weren't raining they would have never needed to camp out and start a fire that might have lured these ninja to them, or made him take off his ninja uniform to let it dry out by the fire. The glow and the smoke would have never lured these ninja to them and it would have been an easy surveillance mission. He could have been home now working on lesson plans for the new school year. He shivered slightly from the cool air and decided to focus on this moment instead of what could have been.

Grasping his arm tighter he glanced at it quickly and was rather surprised to find the blow was deeper than he expected. The blood was beginning to pool in his hands and he knew that it was only a matter of time before it went numb. He cursed his own stupidity for not at least grabbing his own weapons or more of his own clothes as they fled to get away. They weren't expecting a battle after a weeklong surveillance mission in Water, yet the life of a ninja was to always be ready to battle, you were never safe. Internally he groaned at one of those lessons that even his students knew he looked back his teammate before jumping to a closer proximity to him as another projectile went buzzing by.

"What weapons do you have on you?" He asked, glancing back to see how far away his pursuers were.

"Just this." Was the reply, as the new Chunin held up a pouch. It was half empty from what Iruka could see probably carried it upside down by mistake or something, Iruka shook his head; he didn't have time for this at the moment.

"Throw it to me!" He said stopping his advance for a few seconds so he could fall into step behind the other. The pouch was throw up as the ninja moved forward, Iruka trailing him caught it before pulling out a kunai. Quickly doing some quick hand signs the kunai in his hand turned blue for a second before he thru it at the closets adversary. The Target moved and the kunai struck a tree embedding it's self only for a few seconds before exploding. The former target turned back and looked as the tree feel on him not expecting it in the least.

The sound of the tree falling only comforted Iruka briefly, even if it didn't stop one of the trailing ninja it was enough to buy them time to get further away. That was another short-lived experience as his leg refused to respond and he missed his jump falling a few feet short of the next branch. Tossing up his left arm he grabbed the branch and flip himself onto to it panting slightly, his heart pounding in his chest at the thought that he might have fallen. Releasing his grip on his arm he looked down and noticed that it was slightly discolored. No wound could be infecting this quick unless... Feeling how his body was slowing down unintentionally he figured it was a poison.

Looking around for his teammate, he held on to the tree with his uninjured arm before looking down and seeing how high it was. Jumping down to the floor he clutched his arm again. His vision blurred and he stumbled for a few seconds.

'_Fuck_!' he cursed mentally, what kind of poison was this that was affecting him so drastically?

A soft thud brought him out of his thoughts and he was appalled to see the head of his teammate rolling towards him eyes and mouth wide open in a silent scream.

"It's been fun but it's time for you to die now" a voice to his left.

He didn't pay it any mind as he kept staring at that head. This was what he wanted to be alone, to try some new things no one in Kohana should know about. He felt his anger rising as he thought of how the family of his 2 dead teammates would react. Letting his hands form seals that no one ever saw before he whispered a few choice words that only the wind could hear and leapt to his enemy. The rain seemed to freeze in midair a moment before it began to fall harder and faster than it was before.

The rain was drizzling on his head and softly across the injured man's body as if it were trying to make him better. He couldn't move even if he tried and his eyes were closing with little to no effort. All around him was of blood from the battle that took place not that long ago. Scattered about him were parts of the ninjas he somehow managed to kill and beneath him was a pool of his own blood that was growing bigger by the second. He tried to force himself to move but the sweet promise of sleep was too great and his body fell from its position of resting against a tree.

He saw bits and pieces of his life flash before his eyes, as he lay in the mud. He wouldn't be able to see his students again; he wouldn't be able to teach them to be the best they could be. To hear them laugh or watch them train or attempt to pull pranks on the villagers. He wouldn't get to see Naruto when he came back.

_Naruto_

His chest tightened at the mention of the blonde boy. Naruto, he wouldn't get a chance to see Naruto again, the only person in his life that really mattered. The only person living that he could consider a part of his family. He wouldn't be able to treat the blonde to ramen anymore or watch him fulfill his dream of becoming the greatest Hokage. His hands clenched the mud beneath him in anger but he couldn't move to get up. He also wouldn't be able to see Kakashi.

_Kakashi_

The Person he had a crush on since he was younger. Before he even knew who he was and started writing letters hoping for something more. Maybe it was better this way, his obsession over the Jounin would stop and no one will ever be the wiser. The letters he wrote would never be sent and his secret would never be exposed. His heart tightened, he wished that he could have given them to him, even if he wouldn't be able to be with the older man but just so he could know what he's been keeping a secret for so long. In another way he was glad that he would never send them. There were too many secrets in them, a lot of them about his family that he wasn't supposed to tell.

'This was for the best' he thought closing and feeling tears sting his eyes as he unclenched his fist and let it fall softly. This was for the best.

End.


End file.
